


New Love!

by MissKirigiri



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Cute, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, High School, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lolita, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Non-related Stories, One Shot Collection, Roommates, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sex, University, Unrequited Love, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKirigiri/pseuds/MissKirigiri
Summary: "Antes de conocerte mi corazón estaba en Game Over, pero gracias a ti me dieron ganas de iniciar una nueva partida ❤".Colección de one-shots de mis parejas favoritas de New Game!.





	1. Doki Doki [Aoba x Hifumi]

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Pareja: Aoba Suzukaze x Hifumi Takimoto.  
> ★ SFW.  
> ★ Parte: 1/2

 

Cuando se ponía nerviosa, el corazón de Hifumi se aceleraba bastante.

_Doki doki, doki doki._

De la misma manera, cuando se avergonzaba o se encontraba en una situación comprometida, sus latidos parecían duplicar su velocidad.

_Doki doki, doki doki._

Es por eso que cuando veía a Aoba Suzukaze, aunque fuera de lejos, su pecho amenazaba con explotarle al instante.

_Doki doki, doki doki, doki doki._

* * *

 

El lugar en el que trabajaba era una oficina: con un trabajo monótono pero respetable, Takimoto era una figura respetable entre sus compañeros gracias a su comportamiento ejemplar, a su trabajo eficaz y a sus habilidades para acatar cualquier responsabilidad. Era una de las trabajadoras modelo.

Aun así, a pesar de su profesionalidad y su buena aptitud, había algo en ella que resaltaba a la vista: la soledad.

Lo que tenía de empleada honorable lo tenía también de chica tímida, y quintiplicado. Hifumi era una joven extremadamente callada, reservada, cerrada y vergonzosa. Era casi imposible hablar con ella, así que sus compañeros se limitaban a las conversaciones de trabajo.

Siempre parecía estar en su propio mundo, divagando dentro de su mente y caminando con la mirada gacha. Si le decías algo, se sonrojaba y te contestaba con monosílabos. Y a veces ni eso.

Su caso era tan extremo que si bien su buen físico resaltó cuando entró en la oficina, su personalidad resultaba tan lejana e inalcanzable que las personas a su alrededor enseguida dejaron de fijarse en ella.

Había logrado sobrevivir sin mantener ninguna relación afectiva con nadie, pero un día su jefa decidió asignarle una _kouhai._

—Hifumi, hoy han entrado algunos trabajadores nuevos a trabajar con nosotros, algunos de ellos muy jóvenes.—le explicó Ko, la encargada de su planta.—Desde la plantilla administradora hemos pensado que sería genial asignarte a un principiante para que puedas mostrarle todo lo que debe saber.

—¿P-por qué yo?—preguntó con un murmuro, ya lo suficientemente estresada de encontrarse en esa situación.

—Creemos que sería beneficioso también para ti: podría servirte para abrirte un poco más con las personas.

Yagami esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

—Entiendo lo que es ser una persona tímida, pero también miro por el camino más provechoso: si pudieras deshacerte de tu vergüenza, aunque fuera un poco, estarías mucho más relajada.

Takimoto no podía replicarle nada a su jefa sobre su decisión: después de todo, no podía negar que tenía un poco de razón en lo que había dicho.

 

—¡Hola, un placer! Mi nombre es Aoba Suzukaze.

Pero eso no quitaba que se bloqueara como una estatua cuando tenía a su _kouhai_ delante de ella.

—H-hola.—saludó tartamudeando a la vez que se inclinaba levemente para hacer una reverencia.—Es un placer...

La nueva oficinista que le habían asignado era realmente pequeña: no solo en altura, también de cuerpo y mirada. Rezumaba inocencia e infantilidad. Si la hubiera visto por la calle con un vestuario más informal, habría pensado convencida que se trataba de una estudiante de secundaria.

—Bueno, ¿y tú eres?—sonrió regocijada.

Su cabello lavanda recogido en dos largas coletas no ayudaban a convencerla de lo contrario.

—Hifumi Takimoto.—respondió ella, con un tono de voz demasiado bajo.

—¿Perdón? ¿Puedes repetir?

Aoba se acercó un poco más a ella, y las mejillas de Hifumi se sonrosaron ante su desastre: ya empezaba, no podía hablarle bien ni a su aprendiz.

—Hifumi Takimoto.—repitió un poco más alto.

—Ah, de acuerdo.—asintió.—¿Puedo llamarte Hifumi-senpai, entonces?

—Hn.—hizo que sí con la cabeza.—(Me aterra saber cuánto pueden complicarse las cosas a partir de aquí...).—pensó desmotivada.

 

 

—...y aquí está la máquina de agua.—después de treinta minutos eternos en los que estuvo mostrándole a su compañera todos los rincones del lugar, finalmente su trayecto terminó.—Solo tienes que pulsar un botón para hacer salir el agua. Es sencillo...

Le habría gustado hacer una muestra física, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que no lo habría conseguido hacer bien.

—(Esto ha sido horrible.).—pensó desesperanzada.—(No debe de haberse enterado de la mitad, y seguro que se ha aburrido como una ostra. No tengo remedio...).

—Hm, de acuerdo. Gracias por tu amabilidad, Hifumi-senpai.—en contraposición a sus pesimistas pensamientos, Suzukaze esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—...—ella no fue capaz de responder nada, casi rendida ante la presión.

—Tu garganta debe de estar seca después de tanto hablar. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un vaso de agua?

Espera, ¿realmente le había caído bien a su kouhai?

—Ah, em... C-claro, si no te molesta.

Se limitó a observar como Aoba se hacía con dos vasos reutilizables: el primero lo empezó a llenar de agua fría.

—¿Frío o caliente?—preguntó de espaldas.

—Frío, porfavor...

Al cabo de diez segundos, la pequeña chica ya había dominado a la perfección el uso de la máquina, llevando con ella dos recipientes hasta arriba de agua.

—Ten.—mirando a su __senpai__  a los ojos, le ofreció el vaso.

—...Gracias.—susurró en voz baja, observándola también a los ojos.

Sus iris eran de un color malva con toques púrpura, grandes, redondos y tremendamente vivos.

—Este lugar es más grande de lo que creía.—comentó tras dar un sorbo.—Hemos estado bastante rato, ¿eh?

—...—Takimoto asintió en silencio.

—...—a pesar de las pocas intenciones de su compañera a continuar la conversación, en el rostro de Aoba todavía se vislumbraba una brillante sonrisa.—¿Sabes? Me han dicho que eres una persona muy eficaz.

—Oh... ¿De verdad te han dicho eso?

La _kouhai_ asintió.

—Por eso me alegra que me hayan asignado contigo.—expresó.—Creo que podré aprender multitud de cosas a tu lado.

—...Tú sabes...—agachó la mirada, tragando saliva.—Supongo que te has dado cuenta que no soy una persona muy comunicativa.

Odiaba tener que mostrar su debilidad: sin embargo, era ideal para espantar a la gente a tiempo: a cualquier persona que tuviera una idea equivocada de ella, como una chica amable, cordial y extrovertida, y no como lo que era de verdad (una asocial extremadamente torpe y vergonzosa).

Todos habían salido huyendo siempre, algunos enseguida, y otros disimuladamente. Pero siempre regresaba al punto de partida.

Siempre volvía a quedarse sola.

—Lo sé, se te nota. Pero en el mundo deben haber muchos tipos distintos de personas, ¿no es así?

Sin embargo, en la voz de Suzukaze no había aburrimiento, decepción o resignación: había comprensión, dulzura y afabilidad.

—No me importa que seas tímida, Hifumi-senpai: ya me acabarás cogiendo confianza cuando nos relacionemos más.—sonrió alegremente.—Empezaremos hablando de trabajo, y si te sientes cómoda, podríamos conocernos más a fondo: ¡y quizás empezar a ser amigas!

 

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza de la usual.

_Doki doki._

¿Eso era lo que las personas llamaban “aceptación”?

—...De acuerdo.—asintió inhibidamente, y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.—De acuerdo, Aoba-chan.

 

 

Aoba Suzukaze logró hacer algo que los demás no pudieron: no pasar indiferente ante los ojos de Hifumi Takimoto.

Puede que todo empezara con su aceptación hacia la personalidad de su senpai, pero a medida que pasaban los días se iban sumando más y más razones.

Su reluciente sonrisa.

Su cabello largo y lacio de apariencia tan suave.

Su voz, de timbre tan característico.

Su vestuario escogido a propósito para aparentar formalidad.

Sus ojos malva.

Sus largas pestañas.

Y lo poco que cedía ante la timidez de su senpai.

—Hifumi-senpai, te traigo estos papeles.—se pasaba por el escritorio de su mentora sin vacilación alguna.

—Ah, gracias, Aoba-chan.—y a su vez, la introvertida chica le contestaba sin murmurar o tartamudear, correspondiendo sus esfuerzos.

Cada vez que Suzukaze se daba la vuelta para regresar a su puesto, Takimoto la seguía durante algunos segundos con la mirada, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, del rubor que cubría sus mejillas y de cómo se aceleraba su corazón.

—(Es una _kouhai_  realmente adorable.).—pensaba al verla.

No llegaba a darse cuenta de la naturaleza de ese sentimiento naciente.

 

—Senpai.

_Doki doki._

—¿Qué ocurre, Aoba-chan?

—Estaba pensando en invitarte a beber, pero... Veo que todavía tienes bastante trabajo pendiente.

Entre las manos de Hifumi había una tonelada de papeles.

—Ah, hn. Tengo algunos encargos que terminar.

—Entonces no podrá ser esta noche.—suspiró.—A mi madre no le hará gracia que llegue tarde a casa.

Takimoto se sorprendió de escuchar eso.

—¿Vives con tu madre?—preguntó.

—Sí, todavía no me he independizado.—explicó a la vez que tomaba asiento.—¿Puedo?

Hifumi asintió, así que la chica terminó de sentarse.

—Me ha desconcertado un poco lo que has dicho.—se sinceró la mayor.  
—No puedo culparte. Casi todos nuestros compañeros ya han hasta formado su propia familia...—suspiró.—Pero este es mi primer trabajo, así que nunca he cobrado ningún sueldo anteriormente. No he tenido todavía la oportunidad de alquilarme un piso. ¿Tú vives sola, Hifumi-senpai?

—Sí... Bueno, no. Vivo con Sojiro.

—¿Sojiro...?—las mejillas de Aoba se sonrojaron.—¿Es tu novio, Hifumi-senpai?

Si la morena hubiera estado bebiendo algo en ese momento, probablemente se habría atragantado con la bebida.

—¡N-no es mi novio! ¡Es mi mascota!—respondió abochornada.

—¡Oh, tu mascota!—no pudo evitar reír un poco.—Yo ya estaba malpensándolo todo, como es usual... ¿Qué animal es? ¿¡Un perro!?

—No, no un perro.—negó delicadamente con la cabeza y sacó su teléfono móvil para buscar en su galería.—Es un erizo.

Le mostró una foto a Suzukaze, que quedó cautivada con el animalito.

—¡¡¡Es adorableeee!!!—exclamó encandilada.

—Sí, lo es.

—¡No sabía que tenías una mascota tan mona, Hifumi-senpai!—aclamó entusiasmada.—Algún día debes presentarnos.

Presentar a su _kouhai_ con su mascota significaba dejar que Aoba subiera a su piso: sin embargo, a Takimoto no le importó en aquel momento.

—Claro.—asintió.—Algún día.

 

 

Aoba la acompañó hasta que finalizó su jornada laboral: una vez estaban en la calle, la mayor recordó la primera propuesta de la menor.

—Hm, Aoba-chan...—musitó.—Sobre lo de ir a beber... Dijiste que hoy no podías, ¿verdad?

—Ah, no. Debo llegar pronto a casa, y además, a mi madre no le hace demasiada gracia que beba alcohol.—sonrió contrariada.—Me dejará acudir a algunas reuniones del estilo tras el trabajo, pero no creo que quiera que empiece tan pronto a embriagarme. Empezará a regañarme y a decirme: “¡Aoba, sé una trabajadora ejemplar!”.

A Hifumi se le escapó un poco la risa con ese comentario.

_Doki doki, doki doki._

—Bueno, solo quería decirte que... Realmente me apetece.

Fue bajando el tono de voz a medida que hablaba, pero su compañera pudo entenderla a la perfección.

—¡Uwah, genial entonces, Hifumi-senpai!—sacó el móvil de su bolsillo para mirar la hora.—¡Ya es tarde, así que debo regresar a casa!

—¿No vas a la estación?—Suzukaze negó con la cabeza a la vez que se hacía con una bicicleta que yacía aparcada al lado de la oficina.

—Ayer empecé a venir al trabajo en bicicleta por la recomendación de una compañera.—explicó orgullosa.—¡Hay que mantenerse en forma!

—Aunque tú ya eres pequeña y delgada por naturaleza, Aoba-chan.—halagó.

—¡¡Vamos, no me digas eso tú también!!—vociferó.

—No lo digo como algo malo: creo que es parte de tu encanto.

 

Quería decirle que eso la hacía ver adorable y encantadora, pero se tropezó con sus propias palabras, dejando la frase partida a la mitad.

—Hifumi-senpai, que mala.—comentó la __kouhai__  a modo de broma mientras se subía al sillón de la bici.—¡Ya beberemos juntas algún día!

Empezó a pedalear torpemente con sus cortas y pálidas piernas, haciendo flotar sus dos coletas en el aire y despidiéndose con la mano de su _senpai,_ que le devolvió el gesto tímidamente.

—(Beber con Aoba-chan... Es la primera vez que me invitan a tomar y siento que realmente quiero hacerlo.).—se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la estación de trenes.

Una brisa nocturna un tanto fría se levantó en la ciudad, meciendo su ondulada cola de caballo con soltura y elegancia: a pesar de eso, su rostro era inmune al frío gracias al calor que se había acumulado en sus mejillas.

No podía dejar de sonreír como una boba, como una de esas actrices de comercial que siempre tienen una sonrisa perfecta en sus labios.

¿Y cuál podía ser la razón de ello? No era necesario pensar demasiado: lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era _Aoba Suzukaze._

__

Su querida _kouhai_ que aceleraba las pulsaciones de su corazón.

 

De alguna manera, Hifumi se había enamorado de Aoba.


	2. Carta [Yagami x Rin]

_"Querida Ko-chan: la verdad es que desconozco como empezar esta carta._

_Desde que supe que te marchabas a Francia esta idea ha rondado por mi cabeza continuamente, machacándome y torturándome mentalmente con que me pusiera a escribir mi mensaje para ti cuánto antes. He tardado, pero finalmente estoy aquí._

_Y sin embargo, ha sido agarrar el lápiz y quedarme en blanco._

_Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace ya varios años. He tenido muchas amigas durante mi vida, algunas mejores y otras no tanto, pero muchas han acabado desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo y la distancia: si hay algo que tengo claro, aun así, es que tú y yo nunca pasaremos por eso._

_No importa la distancia ni los kilómetros que nos separen, ¿verdad? Porque incluso cuando no estás y me encuentro sola en mi habitación, a veces puedo sentir tu presencia a mi lado, acariciándome la mejilla, explicándome cualquier tontería y mirándome con esos inocentones ojos azules. Realmente lo siento como si estuvieras a mi lado._

_O quizás es porque ese es mi gran deseo, por el cual suspiro con mucha más intensidad ahora que lo que nos separará será un vuelo en avión y no un trayecto de tren._

_Es desolador pensar que no podré verte ningún día: ni en el trabajo, ni en el fin de semana, ni en los descansos, nada de nada. Siempre me ha gustado sentir tu amistad, tu cariño y tu voz._

 

_Pensarás que todo esto es normal porque somos amigas, ¿verdad? Y que solo estoy un poco triste porque me he acostumbrado a tu presencia._

_Pero todo este tiempo he arrastrado un sentimiento conmigo que traté de encerrar con fuerza en el interior de mi corazón: Ko-chan, realmente eres una despistada, porque todas se han dado cuenta de esto excepto tú._

_No te veo como una amiga. Siempre has sido algo más para mí, algo mucho más importante que supera a cualquier otra persona con creces: mi mayor, hermoso y compungido amor platónico._

_No te dabas cuenta de nada, pero solo con pensar en tu nombre ya era feliz para el resto del día. Ese es el tipo de poder que ejerces sobre mí, Ko-chan, incluso en momentos complicados como este. Y soy tan cobarde que no voy a ser capaz de decírtelo a la cara antes de que te vayas, y por eso te lo escribo en una carta que espero que leas pronto._

_No sé como reaccionarás a esto. No puedo evitar pensar que me rechazarás, que no entenderás lo que te digo o que simplemente lo ignorarás, pero un lado de mí no deja de repetirme que, quizás, tú mantienes la misma guerra interna que yo: ¿tú me quieres, Ko-chan?_

 

_Porque yo te amo con cada partícula de mi cuerpo._

 

_Y es porque te amo que no puedo encadenarte a Japón. Tienes que volar a Europa, ganar experiencia, avanzar en tu sueño y hacer lo que realmente te hace feliz. Cada vez que te sientas perdida, quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí, desde Eagle Jump, animándote mentalmente y pensando constantemente en ti, en tu poco estilo para vestir, tu greñoso cabello rubio, tu genuina sonrisa y tu habilidad para sonsacarme una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles._

_Espero que me respondas algún día con tu respuesta a mi declaración, Ko-chan. Esperaré pacientemente._

 

_Con amor, de tu mejor amiga Rin Touyama."_


End file.
